1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector cover and a connector assembly, and particularly relates to a connector cover and a connector assembly capable of enhancing a strength of the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance of science and technology in recent years, the performance of the expansion device in the computer host is continuously improved. Taking memory module as an example, when a memory module is operated in a high performance mode, a considerable amount of heat is generated. In order to facilitate the dissipation of heat, a fan may be disposed at a side of a high-level memory module to promptly dissipate the heat generated by the chip on the memory module through convention. However, since this kind of memory module is heavier, when the memory module is inserted into the connector on the main board, the housing of the connector may be broken. Moreover, there may be signal interference between the connector and other electronic components.